Dragons Sanguinaris
Summary The Dragons Sanguinaris are a non-''Codex'' Space Marine Chapter composed entirely of Primaris Space Marines, created during the recent 27th 'Ultima' Founding, and descended from the Blood Angels. They favor a 'soften-and-smash' approach to battle, deploying Jaberwockis (Hellblaster units) from Wyrms (Land Raiders) alongside Amphitheres (stormraven gunships) and Wyverns (Interceptors). Then in the middle of the fight, once the enemy force has been weakened and diminished by the initial forces, drop pods descend from the sky behind enemy lines, and deploy Death Company, who take the form of Primaris Reivers. Organization The Dragons Sanguinaris are split up into five companies of 200 men each Bahamut's Chosen The first company of the Dragons Sanguinaris, Bahamut's Chosen are the best and brightest of the chapter. Each member is hand picked by Bahamut (the Chapter Master) himself, who also leads them personally. There is much diversity in this company, as the only criteria for entry is that one proves themselves in battle. Death Company The second company of the Dragons Sanguinaris, this is where those who have succumbed to the Black Rage are assigned. Referred to as "Nidhoggs" by the rest of the Chapter, they are led by those few Ojutais (chaplains) with the ability to break through their blinding rage, and point them in the proper direction. Fafnir Company Composed of Jaberwockis and their Wyrm transports, the third company of the Dragons Sanguinaris are often the ones leading the ground assault during battles. Despite this, the highly deadly and viscous Jaberwocky squads do not exit their Wyrm transports unless they need to, relying on the armor and fire power of the Wyrms to deal with any infantry they encounter. However when they do exit their transports, it is often much to the enemy's horror, as their key pieces of artillery and armored vehicles are wiped from the field. Smaug Squadron Consisting of Wyverns and Amphitheres, the fourth company of the Dragons Sanguinaris bring death from above, as they fire from on high with their assault bolters, auto-cannons, lascannons, and missiles. Often they seek to eliminate key personnel on the field, severing the head of the snake if possible, or at the very least softening them up for the final decisive blow that is to come. Hatchlings The fifth and final company of the Dragons Sanguinaris is the Scout Company. These are new Primaris who have yet to prove themselves worthy of being placed in one of the other four companies. They are the ones who perform reconnaissance on enemy movements and formations, providing their brothers with the information they need to win. Terminology Chapter Master: Bahamut Interceptor: Wyvern Stormravern: Amphithere Veteran: Ancient name Pilot: rider Chaplain: Ojutai Librarian: Pseudodragon Hellblaster: Jaberwocky Intercessor: Drake Reiver: Kohleghan Terminator: Dromoka Land Raider: Wyrm Dreadnought: Soloknir Repulsor: Lindworm Formations/Maneuvers Bahamut's Fist Five Drop Pods land in close proximity and deploy squads of Bahamut's Chosen Kohleghans; usually targets the center of an enemy formation Tail Swipe Jaberwockis deploy behind their Wyrm. The two units then move together between two enemy units. The Wyrm attacks one, while the Jaberwockis attack the other. Lightning Breath All Jaberwockis disembark their Wyrms and focus fire on one particular unit. At least one member of each squad supercharges their plasma incinerator. Notable Characters Bahamut Drago Arthurian Chief Librarian Cestus Swiftmere Master of Sanctity Markus Akambrian Master of the Forge Julius Angelos Master of the Fleet Sia Evangeline Chief Apothecary Severus Aurelius Kohleghan Captain "Darkseid" Chief Tech Priest Uriel Von Card Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Ultima Founding